A New Life
by Rawr.it.means.I.Love.You
Summary: Naruto has a long lost, older sister that no one knew about. They brought her back to Konoha and because Orochimaru is after her and her power! ItachixOC and other pairings that people like! Chapter 3 is Up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hey look Ninjas!**

**Disclaimer: I No own Naruto.**

**Hey guys, this is my second Fan** **Fiction, Please Read and Review!!!**

**XOXOXO**

*** * ***

"_No, don't leave me!" I called out, why did they leave me, I'm only three, I can't defend myself. "Mommy, Daddy! Come Back!"_

"August wake up!"

"_No, please." the walls around me start to crumble, I hide in a cupboard. The whole earth is shaking. _

"August, you're okay, wake up honey; you're having a bad dream." Someone called. I jerked awake and looked around my dimly lit room. I saw my adopted mother standing over me, a lamp in her hand, her eyes soft and gentle. "There you go, just a bad dream,"

"Thanks, mother." I said and yawned, the dream still fresh in my mind.

"You got to get up; the Konaha Ninja will be here soon." She said, standing up straight and putting the lamp down on the table beside my bed. She waked over to my closet and pulled out some clothes for me to wear on the trip. On the floor beside the closet was a small backpack that had the things I would be taking with me. There was a change of clothes and two pictures in it. The pictures were of my mother and father that I have now and of my mother and father before they left me. I was taking one more thing but I was going to wear it on the trip, I never took it off. It was a necklace that my birth mother had given me when I was three. It was made of silver and had an opal in the middle with diamonds and garnets. My father had I made for my birthday. It was a beautiful necklace; my birthstone in the middle surrounded my mother's and father's birthstones.

When my mother and father had left me on the terrible day, I had just gotten the necklace because my birthday was the day before. My mother had given birth to a baby boy, I didn't know what his name was, I wasn't allowed to go and visit my mother because I was not allowed in the village. My family lived out side of a village that my father was a Kage of, didn't even know what the name of it was. No one in the village knew about me except for my father former sensei. He came to visit every now and then and told my mother and father about his books that he writes; I remember that his name was Jiraiya. No one knew that I was even alive, except for my mother, father and Jiraiya, I was a secret and if anyone knew about me, my father would be ridiculed and would lose his credibility. My father would stay in the village over the week, but on weekends he would stay with my mother and I. The day that I was left alone the village had been attacked by a nine-tailed fox and my father had left to fight it. I was all alone, even after the village was safe, no one came to find me until the next day. I was sleeping in my safe spot when Jiraiya came and brought me to the family I have now.

So here I am now, 19 years old, and looking at my necklace and remembering my dream.

"August," My mother called me back to the real world, "Here you go," she said handing me some cloths. "Get dressed quick, they will be here soon." She said and left my room, closing the door behind her. I got dressed sadly, my mother and father weren't coming with me, this would be last time I would wake up in this room by my mother, this would be the last time I would see this room. After getting dressed I heard voices downstairs, 'they are here' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and grabbed my backpack and hurried downstairs. I made it to the last step when I stopped and looked around the room. I saw I guy with silver hair and a crooked forehead protector with a swirly symbol that looked familiar, where had I seen it before? Anyway, he was reading a book; I couldn't see the title of it. There was another guy with black hair that reminded me of a ducks butts hair, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. There was one other person, besides my mother and father; he was talking to my mother and father. He had his long hair tied back into a pony tail but there was still some hair left out that formed curtains around his face. When I got to the bottom step he looked up at me, I saw that his eyes were red, 'he looks really good' I thought to myself.

"Hello August," He greeted, "My name is Itachi."

"Hello" greeted back and stepped off of the last step.

"That's Kakashi," He said pointing to the guy reading the book,

"Yo" Kakashi greeted, not looking up from his book.

"And that's Sasuke." Itachi finished, pointing at the guy with duck butt hair.

"Hn" Sasuke said, I just realized that his eyes were closed.

"Hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"I was just telling your mother and father the plan, just so they know that you will be safe." Itachi told me.

"Do I get to know the plan?" I asked.

"Yes"

"YAY!"

"…"

"What can't I be happy?" I asked indigently.

"You do realize that this would be the last time you will see your mother and father?" Itachi asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes"

"Then why are you happy?"

"I'm not happy on the inside."

"I see"

"So what's the plan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We will go through the forest for a day when we will meet up with a few other ninjas, who will accompany us the rest of the way." Itachi explained.

"Fun"

"Should be"

I turned to my mother and father.

"I'm going to miss," I told them "Thanks for everything." And I hugged them.

"We will miss you too," My father whispered into my ear.

"Good luck, we will pray for you." My mother chocked out. "We love you."

"I love you too," And I released them. I smiled sadly at them and felt tears coming. I turned away form everyone to whip them away. I would cry later, later. I wanted to leave.

"Lets go" Itachi commanded. Sasuke stood up strait and walked out the door. Kakashi followed never once taking his nose out of his book.

"Good bye" I whispered to my parents on last time and left. Itachi said something to them and followed me out.

"August, on my back please." Itachi said kindly when we were outside.

"Okay" I whispered and clambered onto his back. As soon as I was securely on his back we were off, flying through the trees with Sasuke and Kakashi on either side of us. Kakashi had put his book away. The wind was rushing past my face when the tears started to come. I laid my head down onto Itachi's back and let them come; the tears being soaked into the back of Itachi's shirt.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, raising my head.

"For what?" He asked.

"I made your shirt all wet." I explained.

"Don't worry about it," He shrugged.

"I'm still sorry,"

"Well I forgive you."

"Thanks" I whispered and rested my head on his back again and closed my eyes. The wind kept rushing past us and the light against my closed eyes was fading and the wind was getting colder. I opened my eyes and saw that night had fallen and yet we were still moving.

"Hey Itachi?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Where are these other ninjas?"

"Don't worry, we are almost there." He told me.

"Okay," And I nestled my head into his back, I felt him sigh. We continued to fly through the trees for another ten minutes before we stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked, raising my head to look around. I couldn't see anything, BLAST!!!

"Shh!" Itachi scolded

"Fine," I whispered and stuck my tongue out at the back of his head. My eyes started to adjust to the darkness and I started to see the out line of trees as well as Sasuke and Kakashi. Both of them were standing very alert and looking around themselves quickly. I started to fidget; I didn't like this, we weren't moving and everyone seemed tense.

"August, stop moving," Itachi hissed.

"then tell me what's going on!" I hissed back.

"I can't,"

"Why not?" I asked forgetting to whisper.

"Because, if we talk it could attract unwanted attention" He growled. "Now stop moving, or I will make you!"

"Sir, yes Sir" I whispered sarcastically but I was quite and still. I glanced around the surrounding forest and my senses came more intone. I could see more, I could smell more (Itachi smells good) and I could hear more. As I looked I saw a flash of orange and felt Itachi's body relax under me. (I know that sounds really bad, sorry)

"Naruto, come out." Itachi called.

"Can we talk normal now?" I asked.

"Yes"

"YAY!"

"Ah man, I thought I was being sneaky." 'Naruto' said, coming out from the trees and rubbing the back of his head. The name 'Naruto' sounded familiar where had I heard it before?

"You guys too," Itachi called again.

Three more people and a dog came out of the trees. One of the people, a boy with one fang tooth and strange red things on his cheeks, was riding the dog. I was jealous, I wanted to ride the dog but all I got was Itachi, sad face. There was a girl with long black hair and light lavender eyes with no pupils. There was another guy in a green jumpsuit. AHHH!! The Green Jumpsuit of DOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!! RUN AWAY! I tried to get down from Itachi but I had no luck so I just hid my face in his hair which smells good. Itachi turned his head to look at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Make it go away." I whimpered.

"Make what go away?"

"The green jumpsuit person," I whispered.

"Wha-?" then he laughed and looked at the green jumpsuit. "Sorry August, I can't."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Why?"

"To protect you,"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"August," He growled.

"Yes my dear?" I asked innocently.

"No"

"But-" I started but was stopped by the fact that everyone was looking at us, no wait, ther were looking at _me_.

"What?" I asked them.

The green jumpsuit person was pointing back and forward between Naruto and I. I looked at Naruto and saw why; we looked a lot alike, same eyes, same colour of hair, same skin tone, everything except, I was taller, had longer hair and I had boobs and I didn't have those weird lines on my face. The only people who didn't seem to notice this were Itachi and Kakashi, Even Sasuke looked mildly surprised and he's been traveling with me the whole day.

"Hey Naruto, How old are?" I asked

"16, why?" He asked.

"No reason," But I did some quick math in my head (Ow math, it makes my brain hurt.) My younger brother would be 16 now, but I didn't bring it up, I'll wait until I have more evidence.

"Who are you guys?" I asked the new comers.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." The guy on the dog said pointing to himself and then the dog who barked, Note to self: Pet dog later.

"I'm Rock Lee, may we be friends together in youthfulness." The green jumpsuit person said.

"I'm Hinata." The girls said in a quite voice.

"And I'm Naruto, and Hinata is my girlfriend." Naruto said proudly, causing Hinata to blush.

"Okay, I knew that your name was Naruto but I didn't know that Hinata was your girlfriend, that's so cute" I cooed as Hinata blushed a beeper red. If she got anymore red she would turn into a lobster. "Anyways, onwards and forwards." I commanded.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**There we go, first chapter done. Please read and Review and tell me what you think, sorry if I spelt anything wrong. Also please read my other FanFiction, "Hinata's Change" if you like NaruHina! **

**Thx **

**XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why is everyone staring at me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, *sigh***

**Hey guys, sorry is been a awhile since my last chapter, but I have school and other stuff like that, in fact I started this chapter at school because I was bored… my classes move to slow. *sigh***

*******

"Hey, Itachi," I said getting his attention,

"Hn?" He said.

"Why do I have so many protecting me?" I asked.

"Because you are special" He said.

"No I'm not," I told him.

"yes you are, When we get to the village, Lady Tsunade will explain."

"I still don't see how I'm special."

"You are," He assured me

"Whatever you say" I said and laid my head on Itachi's back. I was tired, I wanted a nap, so I had one, naps are nice.

When I woke up, I was not flying through the air on Itachi's back; I was lying on the ground, snuggled into Itachi's side for warmth. I didn't want move, I was warm and comfy. Itachi makes a great pillow. I snuggled deeper into me Itachi warmth and sighed.

"Are you awake?" He asked

"No," I told him and sighed.

"Okay," He chuckled.

"Itachi," I started

"Hmm?"

"You're warm"

"Thank you" He laughed quietly

"Itachi," I started again.

"Yes?"

"You're comfy"

"Thank you again" He snorted

I heard whispers a little way off. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw that Kakashi and Naruto were whispering.

"What are you guys talking about?" I called out to them. They looked at me, that's when I noticed that I had my arm around Itachi and he had his arm around me, holding me close. I with drew my arm a scooted away from him slightly. Dang there goes my warmth. Naruto snickered and I threw him a death look, making him shut up.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around at my surroundings and saw that the sun was setting to the west. "What time is it?"

"We are about an hour out of the village and it is 8:00 in the evening." Kakashi told me. Itachi sat up beside me, then using his cool ninja skills, he was standing up with me on his back.

"I guess we are moving again," I stated and then I noticed that it was just Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, and I left. "Where are the others?" I asked

"They headed back to the village." Itachi told me. YAY! No more Green Jumpsuit of DOOOOOM! We were flying again and I started saying random things. Mostly stuff that I saw as we passed, and it went along the lines of; "tree, tree, tree, tree, leaf, trunk, tree, tree, tree, oh look a bunny! Bird, tree, tree, rock, cake, just kidding," I said 'cake' and they all looked at me funny, "tree, tree, Itachi looking at me funny, Itachi rolling his eyes at me, a scarecrow, Kakashi looking at me funny…" and I continued on like that. I did that for about fifteen minutes until I got bored and I just sat quietly for about thirty seconds and then I started humming. Humming is fun, it annoys people. I think Itachi tuned me out, it that or he liked my humming, I don't know. Then I started asking; "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" and so on and so froth. I continued with that until…

"Yes," Itachi said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We are here; I'm answering your question that you have been asking for the past half an hour." He said.

"Really? Yay!!!" I looked around and saw nothing but trees. "Hey, wait a minute, where is here?" I saw no village, but I did notice that we were running now instead of flying through the trees, I like flying better, it's smother. Then the trees started to get farther apart and a saw a big wall. I knew that wall, it was the wall that always sperated me from my fathers village. "I know this place." I said slowly.

"You do?" Naruto asked, looking at me. Then he ran into a tree, fail. We left him behind, some ninja he is.

"I used to live outside this wall." I told Itachi.

"We know," Kakashi said

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, Itachi and I know your father and mother. When I was younger, your father was my sensei." Kakashi told me.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Cool"

"Lady Tsunade will explain it to you tomorrow. When we get to the village, we will take you to the house that has been set up for you and you can rest there. Tomorrow, Tsunade and Itachi will take you around the village and explain everything to you." Kakashi explained.

By now we were now walking through the village and I was no longer on Itachi's back, but walking on my own two feet, which had fell asleep. BLAST! Stupid feet falling asleep on me, *Shakes fist* While we walked through the village towards my new place, people raised their hands and greeted Kakashi and Itachi. We were still walking when Naruto caught up to us.

"Fail" I told him.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing," I said and he glared at me and I stuck m tongue out at him. I win.

We continued walking and people continued to greet Kakashi, Itachi, and now Naruto, but they looked at me funny. Why do they look at me funny? I was looking around the village as we walked. We were walking (we did a lot of walking) when we were accosted by Another Green Jumpsuit of DOOOOOOOM!!!

"Eek!" I squeaked and hid behind Kakashi because he was closest. I would have hid behind Itachi, but there was a Naruto in my way and Kakashi is cooler than Naruto because he can read and walk at the same time, he was reading his book by the way.

"Kakashi, my archrival! Stand and deliver!" The jumpsuit said.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, flipping a page in his book.

"Damn you Kakashi!" The Jumpsuit yelled.

"Fail" I whispered from behind Kakashi causing the jumpsuit to look at me and I tried to avoid his gaze. "save me," I begged.

"Gai, this is August," Kakashi said, reading his book.

"Why is she hiding?" Gai asked.

"Because she's shy, well not really, she's scared of you, to be more exact; she scared of your attire." Kakashi explained. Did I detect a hint of smugness in Kakashi's voice?

"Why are you scared of the youthful jumpsuit?" Gai asked me.

"Kakashi, it's talking to me." I whined.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Make it go away!" I commanded.

"Sorry, can't" Kakashi said.

"Itachi, help me." I pleaded

"Gai, go away" Itachi commanded

"But why?" Gai whined.

"Because you are scaring August," Itachi said.

"The youthful jumpsuit is nothing to be afraid of." Gai said, pleading to me.

"Yes it is." I told him

"Gai, go," Itachi ordered. Go Itachi!!!

"Fine," And Gai slouched off.

"I win" I claimed.

"How?" Naruto asked

"I just do," I told him simply.

"Huh?" Naruto said blankly.

"Because I said so?" I asked/stated.

"Whatever," Naruto said shaking his head.

"I win again," I shouted, causing people to look at me.

"August we are here." Itachi told me

"Where is here?" I asked.

"Your new house," He told me.

"Oh okay" I said, and followed as he led me inside. It was a large house but it still had two floors, not counting a basement. We took off our shoes and walked into a hallway with sliding doors on either side. I slid on open to see that it was a living room with a large TV and a couch. Naruto and Kakashi had come in with us and Naruto looked in this room too and his jaw dropped. He remained that way all through out the rest of the house, which included a fully stocked kitchen with an island. We went up a set of stair to the second floor which had a bathroom and three other rooms. One large bedroom with a king size bed and a walk-in closet, I would have to stock it later. This bedroom also had a bathroom attached to it. Said bathroom had a bathtub, a separate shower, a sink, a toilet, a cupboard, and a medicine cabinet. I saw another door so I went and opened and saw that it led to the outside hall. The other rooms were bed rooms with smaller beds, guest rooms. I walked back to the other room and sat on the bed and pulled out my two pictures. I placed them on the bedside table and just started at them. Kakashi and Naruto stood in the door way and Itachi came and sat down beside me and put his arm around me. He looked up at the others and nodded. They left leaving me and Itachi in the room, his arm around me. As I looked at the pictures, I started to cry again, and turned to cry into Itachi's shirt. He held me and let me cry into him, getting his shirt wet. I cried until I was tired then I fell asleep. It had been a long day and all I wanted was some more sleep. Itachi stayed with me all through the night and watched over me while I slept.

**There we are, I finished the second chapter of this story!!! Happy Face! Hope you enjoyed it and please Read & Review!!! Thanks!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Say What?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Take that you stupid lawyers! Don't hurt me!**

**Hey guys! To those that read this story, plz review and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong! I want your guy's opinions!**

"_Mommy! Daddy!" I cried out "Come back! Daddy I'm sorry if I did anything! I'll do anything to make it better." I looked into his sad eyes before he used a jutsu to put me to sleep and placed me into a small, secure room and left. When I woke up, I opened the door and look around. All I saw was rubble and a few small fires. I coughed in the smoke and started to crawl my way through it all. _

"_August! August, where are you?" I heard someone call for me. I looked around and say the familiar long white mane of hair._

"_Jiraiya!" I called out_

"_August! There you are!" He scoped me up and ran into the forest._

***

I awoke with a jerk in a foreign bed to foreign sounds. I heard the sounds of people waking down a street to get to their destinations. I sat up and looked around, remembering yesterday and the fact that I had moved. I remembered that when I went downstairs, there would be no mother to talk to, no father to laugh at, and no coffee to drink. I got out the bed slowly and gazed at the pictures, I saw my birth mother and father holding me in the one. I was just a baby, brand new. In the other were my adopted mother and father with me standing in front. I was twelve when that picture was taken and I was twelve when I started having the dreams. The dreams of the day my parents died. When it first stared, the dream would only come once a month, and then it was once a week, then every other night, then every night. But then as I got older and the years went by, they became less frequent, I went two months without one and they aren't as regular. I am glad for this; I had lost a lot of sleep because of the dream. I was now able to push throw them and go on with the day.

I walked to my backpack that was by the door. I pulled out m change of cloths and headed to the shower. After showering I towelled my self off, wrapped a towel around my head and got dresses, leaving my other clothes on my bedroom floor, and headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom of said stairs, I was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I likes the coffee, so I ran into the kitchen but was stopped short by the sight of two people, drinking coffee and sitting at the island in my kitchen. One was Itachi, sipping coffee and talking to the other person. The other person was a woman with brown eyes and large chesticals. She had long, blond hair that was tied behind her back into two pig tails. When I entered the room, they both looked at me and I felt my face going warm.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Good morning, well more like Good afternoon, August" Itachi greeted and I looked at a conveniently placed clock and saw that it was 12:30 pm. I must have been really tired to sleep that long.

"Hello August," The women greeted as well, "I am Tsunade."

"Hello Tsunade" I said smiling sweetly, never a good sign.

"Would you like some coffee?" Itachi asked

"I got it," I was already making my way towards a random cupboard, hoping that there were coffee mugs inside. I opened the first on and saw some mugs. Yes! And on the first try too! I pulled one out and poured myself some coffee and then reached into the fridge and pulled out some milk. I prefer milk over cream for my coffee. After pouring in the required amount of milk and adding three teaspoons of sugar and stirring it up, I took a small sip, just to make sure I got it right, and sat at the island with the others.

"So, August," Tsunade said very seriously.

"So, Tsunade," I said, in mock seriousness, causing Tsunade to glare at me, so I smiled at her innocently. "What I can I do for you?" I asked

"Anyway, we moved you here for a reason. We know that Orochimaru is after you and-"

"Orochi-who?" I interrupted.

"Orochimaru, he's a bad guy who wants to kidnap you." Tsunade said using small words, trying to make sure I got it.

"Eww," I moaned and stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah but he's after you for some reason, we don't know exactly why. It's either that you have some power that we don't know about that he wants, or he wants to kidnap you for ransom money." Tsunade said, "We're putting our money on the power one."

"I have power I don't know about?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Yeah, but we aren't exactly sure about that, we brought you here to be on the safe side" Tsunade told me.

"How did you even find out about me?" I asked, sipping more of my coffee.

"Jiraiya told us when he was drunk."

"Jiraiya?" I asked excitedly

"Yeah, he was drunk."

"Well that's no surprise." I shrugged. "Can I see him?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, then we talk more and we can get some more cloths" Tsunade said.

"Yayz!" I chugged back the last of my coffee and hopped out of my chair, then stopped again, "Wait, if I am to get cloths, then I need cash."

"Here," and Tsunade threw a heavy looking bag at me, and I didn't catch it, so it fell on the floor with loud thud. I scooped it up and weighed it in my hands.

"How much is in here," I asked.

"$1000," She said. (That's right I am using dollars!)

"That's more then I have ever had!" I told her.

"Yeah, and you have more in a bank account, about 2 million," She shrugged.

"Wait, what?" I asked surprised. "Where did I all come from?" I asked, I highly doubt that my adopted parents had that kind of money.

"Form your real mother and father." Tsunade said simply.

"Where did they get it?"

"Your father was the Hokage and it was the money he had." Tsunade told me.

"I see, well, umm can we leave, am feeling antsy." I said, slipping on my shoes and stepping outside and looking around the village. I saw a mountain that I hadn't noticed before, I am so observant! On said mountain there were five faces. One face was Tsunade and then there were three others that I didn't recognize, and then there was my father. His strong looking face carved perfectly into the mountain side. I reached for the necklace around my neck and held it in my fist and felt a single tear roll down my cheek, I quickly brushed it away and looked at Itachi and Tsunade that had just closed my door, locking it behind them. I placed a smile on my face and said; "Come on" and walked of in a random direction.

"August, this way," Tsunade called after me

"Right," and followed them.

As we walked through the village, I noticed that lots of people started at me. Why are they staring at me? Stare at someone else. So I started to glare at anyone I caught staring at me, admits my glaring, I glared at man that I recognized one guy, he had long white hair and wore clogs and had a scroll on his back. I know him!

"Jiraiya!" I called and waved.

"Huh?" He looked around to see me waving frantically.

"Jiraiya, it's me, August" I said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Is that really you August?" He said looking at me and smiling.

"Yep, it's me!" I told him and smiled back.

"How's it going?" I asked him

"Good, I see that you have grown up nicely." He asked, eyeing me. "How's goes it with you?" He asked.

"It goes okay, with me, just got moved here to 'Protect me'" I held up air quotes, "and yes, I have grown up nicely, no getting ideas though." When I was three, my mother always warned me to be careful around Jiraiya when I grew up.

"What makes you say that?" He asked innocently.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" I smiled.

"Jeez, really?" he sighed.

"Yep," I smirked at him.

"So, why are you here again?" He asked.

"To keep me safe form this Orochi-something guy, apparently he's a bad guy, and we don't like bad guys." I told him.

"Yes we don't like bad guys, but how did Tsunade find out about you, I know she asked about you, but I didn't know how she found out." Jiariya said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were drunk and you let it slip that the Fourth Hokage had another child, a daughter to be exact that know one knew about besides yourself." Tsunade told him like she was talking about the weather.

"Oh," Jiraiya said, guilty like.

"You're a smart one there Jiraiya," I told him, laughing.

"And you're a smart ass," Jiraiya shot back. I think he meant to insult me, didn't work very well.

"What else is new?" I asked, and then I laughed as he looked all deflated and slouched off. He was mumbling something as I waved happily as he walked away sad. I was happy, he was sad, I win, and he loses. I turned back to Tsunade who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said

"Whatever, can we go shopping now?" I asked, clapping my hands together.

"Sure," Tsunade laughed.

"Yay!" I said and ran over to Itachi, "Are you coming shopping with us?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Yay! Where too first?" I asked.

"This way," She said pointing down the street, "There are some good stores."

"Yippee!" I cheered and ran ahead.

First we stopped at an underwear store to pick up some under garments, (Itachi stood outside.) then we went and got me some new shirts and pants and a Kimono for an up coming festival that Tsunade had told me about in the underwear store. By the time we were all done, we had spent all my cash and I was tired. So Itachi and Tsunade help me carry all my stuff back to my home. Itachi got to carry my new under garments down the street back to my house, the funny thing is that it was in a pink, frilly, bag. People would have pointed and laughed if Itachi wasn't so scary. I noticed that Itachi had a bit more colour than normal so I traded the pink bag for a black bag that had my kimono in it. He was a lot happier because his face went back to the normal pale and he let out a very small sigh of relief. When we got back to my house I took all the bags to my room and placed them in my closet. When I came back downstairs there was only Itachi. Tsunade had to go do Hokage type stuff and such. So it was just Itachi and I for dinner and the rest of the day. As the day went on I was getting hungry.

"What do you want for dinner," I asked him at 6:00.

"Why are you asking me?" He asked.

"Because I want your input," I told him "now what do you want?"

"Surprise me" He told me.

"Okay." I said and set to work.


End file.
